dinosaur_island_bioniclesaurusfandomcom-20200213-history
Red-Sail
0Red-sail is an adult male Spinosaurus who currently lives on the South side of Dinosaur Island. History Dinosaur Island Season 2 An Odd Alliance Red-Sail first appeared in the Season Two episode "An Odd Alliance" as a hatchling and son of Spiney, one of the main characters of the time. He tries to learn how to walk, but ends up falling. It will be a long time before he becomes a top predator of the island. He then appears resting around the Spinosaurus nesting site. However a predator is stalking him, Sunny the Oviraptor. However Red-Sail heres the cracking of a twig under Sunny's feet and begins to run. Luckily Spiney hears the distress calls, and runs to his rescue. He manages to grab a hold of Sunny's tail, and pulls him to the ground. However he manages to run of with little injury, saving Red-Sails life. Danger Grave He reappears in Ep.11 alongside his father Spiney, but he is soon orphaned after a colossal battle between his father and Uno, which ends with his father being killed by Jasper. The Body Count Rises Now orphaned, Red-sail wanders through the Dark Woodland, and is extremely vulnerable in the open. He spots a Sinraptor, who decides to pursue him. He runs as fast as he can, but unfortunately trips. He then sees the Sinraptor standing above him. However the camera stops working, and the footage is lost, however we do know that Red-Sail managed to escape. How or why, is still unknown. Season 3 Northern Drought Red-sail reappears as an adult, and he is having a hard time as prey is scarce in the northern drought. He must find food to survive. He doesn't think there is any prey around him, but looks can be deceiving. He spots a Beipiaosaurus in the brush. Red-Sail knows of the danger, but takes his chances. He narrowly avoids a slash by the Beipeaosaurus huge claws. They then interlock, and the Beipeaosaurus rips up Red-Sails side, forcing him to back off as he can not afford any more injuries. He decides to hunt on the western plains. The blood continually dripping from his side is a dark maroon red, indicating incredibly deep wounds, with possible internal damage to his body. However he must press on. He can not find any prey on the plains, which is a incredibly rare occurrence. Red-Sail decides to investigate, and spots a terrifying sight. He spots a huge amount of dead bodies, and fears the plains are home to a terrifying carnivore. However he ignores the signs, and goes for a carcass. However he is distracted and does not notice what is behind him. He spots a pair of Carnotaurus and he decides to stand his ground. He needs this meal. The smaller carnotaurus stays back, while the larger one attempts to drive Red-Sail away. He is intimidated, but he will not back down so easily. They have a short fight, with Red-Sail appearing to be winning. However the smaller one bites down on his leg, and he roars in pain. He finally decides to back down as his injuries are to great. The Height of the Dry Season Red-sail appears and is stalking the hadrosaur group. His wounds from the Beipeaosaurus have healed decently, but he still has a slight limp. He needs to make a kill and he charges. He goes for Corytha and manages to easily snap the hadrosaurs neck. He then immediately goes after Maia, and before she can react, she is knocked to the ground, and has her stomach and neck slashed. However he does not kill Para, as he already has enough food to last him for a while. When the rains finally arrive in the north, Red-Sail is finally able to hunt happily on the plains. Red-Sail then approaches the lake, he can not believe the rains have finally arrived after all this time. He moves closer, and in the first time in months he gets a drink of fresh, clean water. He begins to wade into the lake, and roars in triumph of surviving the dry season. He then notices another dinosaur, a female Spinosaurus, walk into the lake. She moves in slowly, cautiously. Despite looking young, Red-Sail has reached sexual maturity, and seems interested in the female. They slowly approach one another. With the female being incredibly aggressive, however Red-Sail is determined to mate with her, and they begin to fight. She gets tired and the female decides to leave. However Red-Sail is persistent, and he will continue to court her. Return of the Old He then appears in with his new mate, he has mated with her several times in order for her to become gravid. It turns out Spinosaurus have one of the hardest times getting a female to become gravid of any dinosaur. The Great Battle Once appearing again alongside his mate, they manage to kill a Amargasaurus that was being chased by Bloodtooth and Grant, and the tyrannosaurs are prepared to begin a huge fight. This is pack vs pack. The tyrannosaurs move in, and the battle begins. Red-Sail goes after Bloodtooth, and his mate goes after Grant. Grant underestimates the females claws and is wounded. Bloodtooth manages to get a bite on Red-Sails arm but is quickly shaken off. She backs of and then charges. However she misses, and she is caught in Red-Sails jaws. She barely escapes, with severe injuries. Grant is then injured by the females huge claws again, and begins to get weaker. However Grant decides to inflict the coup de grace, and manages to crush the females neck. Red-Sail rushes over to her, and stares into her dying eyes, but in no more than a second, her life fades away. Red-Sail then turns around to see his mates killer, grant. Grant is distracted and Red-Sail knows this is the perfect time to strike. He roars, and leaps onto Grants back, knocking him to the ground. He rips out Grants jugular, and the titan finally dies. Red-Sail and Bloodtooth stare down. But they are to weak to go on. They are both angry with each other, but they acknowledge each others victories, they know there is no need to continue, and they go there seperate ways. Red-Sail heads out to another destination, and he arrives in a patch of cycads and tree ferns. He then sees staring hopefully up at him his son. It seems before she died, His mate gave birth to a single baby, and Red-Sail hopes that his son has a much better life than he did. A Farewell He then appears in the finale alongside his son Anubis, roaring at a Pteranodon flying overhead. Dinosaur Island Revival Season 1 Old Friends 50 years after the events of Dinosaur Island, Red-Sail appears from behind a tree, attacking a Pachycephalosaurs, as he crushes the bones of the helpless animal, Blizzard appears, and tries to scare him off. But Red-Sail is not phased and he chases him of. He eats the animal alive, and he then decides to swallow it whole. As so much time has past, his red colouration has faded, but is still barely visible. He then continues his search for food. Clash Red-Sail then appears in Ep.3, challenging Saber for the carcass of Spike. He pretends to walk away, and Saber seems victorious. However Red-Sail lunges from a bush and bites down on Sabers neck, pushing him to the ground. He walks up to Saber and slits his neck, however only knocking him out. He continues to attack, but realises Saber is no threat to him. And begins to feast. Then suddenly a huge tree falls on Red-Sail, pressing him to the ground. He is unable to get up, and he is stuck there. Back Track In Ep.5 it is shown that the tree falling on him was an Allosaurus that was flung into a tree by Behemoth's huge tail. After hours of moving about, he gets up from under the tree, he looks at the lifeless body of the Allosaurus and he walks away to his family. He hasn't seen them in over a month, and times are getting tough for the Spinosaurs, after his mates death, he has devoted his life to his son, and now his grandson. He's been hunting for food for his family, but he doesn't know if there even going to care or not, he needs to get back and find them. But when he's halfway there he is disturbed by rustling in the bushes, and that something is Blizzard, Red-Sail picks up Blizzard and he critically injures him, they have know each other for a long time and he decides to end their history, Blizzard then waits for his death. Royale However in the next episode Red-Sail is attacked by 3 smaller dinosaurs and he breaks off his attack on Blizzard, they knock him over, and he walks off in shame, knowing he is defeated. Red-Sail has arrived at his nest, furious after losing his fight an hour earlier, he greets his son Anubis. Usually Spinosaurus males would go off to make a separate nest, but Anubis is the only thing that Red-Sail cares about in his entire life, the only thing for now. They will stay together until the day they die. Red-Sail truly loves his son as its the only thing that reminds him of the only mate he's ever truly loved. They then appear to be arguing, and they are not paying attention to Anubis's egg, a Guanlong takes advantage of this, and he manages to sneak off with the egg. Anubis spots him and runs after him. The Guanlong stops and begins to wait for a female to come over, as Spinosaurus eggs are a delicacy for them, he hopes he can impress a mate. However Anubis kills the Guanlong and he returns it to the nest. After Nimbus hatches from his egg, Red-Sail greets his son, and he sniffs him. Red-Sail and Anubis will now devote all of their time to raising Nimbus in hopes he will be as strong as him, as well as his son. Lost And Found Red Sail and his son Anubis watch the scavengers sleeping, but not Fury he was on a look out for any intruders they have a problem with the scavengers, as they are eating all of there food, and they will attempt to kill them. However to combat a pack, they'll need a pack of there own. Which is why a Giganotosaurus has agreed to help with the Spinosaurus' mission. He lets out a roar, a roar which shall ensure there victory. The Red Feast The next morning Red Sail and his son, along with the Giganotosaurus have approached the scavengers den. However the scavengers are there to stop them. Red Sail then lets out a blood curdling roar, and he charges along with Anubis and the Giganotosaurus. While the others begin there attack, Red sail hasn't yet attacked. He chooses his targets, being Smokey and Blizzard. Red Sail is attacked by Smokey on the neck, however Red Sail slashes his face with his powerful claws, twice. Red Sail then gets a good hold of Smokey's neck, however Blizzard leaps onto Red Sail's neck which disorientates him, allowing Smokey to break free. However Red Sail knocks Blizzard off, and they continue to fight. Smokey manages to break Red Sails wrist, which prevents Red Sail from clawing him. However Red Sail picks Smokey off the ground throwing him away. Red Sail then comes in for the killing blow. However Junior knocks him to the ground, and bites his head. Red Sail barely managing to get up. This is not the first time Junior has encountered Red Sail, as the two have a massive history with one another. And hopefully, they are going to end it. However Junior is distracted, with Red Sail seizing his opportunity, and he knocks him over, ripping at his jugular and his leg muscles. Junior luckily hobbles away however. After most of the scavengers retreat, only the original three remain, Smokey, Crash and Melvin. The odds seem hopeless against Red Sail and his son. The three automatically go for Red Sail as he is the largest and most powerful between the two. A move which could lead to their downfall. Red Sail signals Anubis for help, with his son pulling Melvin off of his fathers side. With Anubis subsequently killing him. Red Sail treads on Crash, breaking off his attack. Red Sail goes for Crash's side, and whilst hurting Crash it also hurts Red Sail, as Crash's scutes are making it hard for him to bit through. Red Sail eventually backs down. Red Sails attack was a complete success, with the Scavengers being disbanded. While almost all of them have survived, they have all been driven away from the area, each going there seperate ways. A Happy Ending Red Sail makes a small cameo in this episode, shown confronting Jasper alongside his two sons. However they are not fighting. All is peaceful, all is well. Red Sail then roars at the sky. Appearances Dinosaur Island * DI Se2 EP8 * DI Se2 Ep11 * DI Se2 Ep12 * DI Se3 Ep4 * DI Se3 Ep5 * DI Se3 Ep9 * DI Se3 Ep12 * DI Se3 Ep13 Dinosaur Island Revival * DIR Se1 Ep1 * DIR Se1 Ep3 * DIR Se1 Ep5 * DIR Se1 Ep6 * DIR Se1 Ep11 * DIR Se1 Ep12 * DIR Se1 Ep13 Gallery (TBA) Trivia * Red-Sail was portrayed in Dinosaur Island by a now discontinued figure, the second and now outdated Carnegie Collection Spinosaurus. * Red-Sail is one of the few original characters to be in Dinosaur Island Revival. *Redsail has moved to the south in Dinosaur Island Revival. *Red-Sail has been confirmed to have another mate, however she has yet to appear. Category:Characters Category:Dinosaur Island